Doctor Love
by an112233ime444
Summary: Ryoma hates doctors but when a special girl is around to be his doctor there are some exceptions RyoSaku.


Ryoma and Sakuno story

Ryoma and Sakuno story

Hope you like it

Doctor Love

Ryoma always hated doctors every single one of them but today he had to go and get his physical for his pride and joy tennis. Other wise he wouldn't be able to participate in tennis matches Ryoma was 14 but he had to take the whole course. Ryoma got dressed and went over to his doctor drinking a ponta in one hand and carrying his tennis bag in the other. As he headed out the door his idiotic father gave him a grin and tapped him on the shoulder.

"What" the tennis prodigy asked his dummy of a father?

"Don't flirt with your pretty nurse or doctor" His father warned

Ryoma cocked his head confused with his father "why did he tell me that" Ryoma asked himself? Then Ryoma shrugged it off and went over to the bus stop. He waited for ten minutes the bus was late which meant he would be late for his doctor's appointment. "Damn it why are you late today' Ryoma thought he wanted this morning to be over with. The bus came "finally" Ryoma sighed and hopped in the bus. He handing the bus driver his money and walking to the nearest seat that wasn't infested with garbage.

When the driver stopped Ryoma knew he met his doom the doctor Ryoma strolled out of the chamber of a bus. Then walked over to the physician's office choking on his own air when he walked into the death trap. He already heard crying and children screaming from getting their shots. Ryoma gulped "why can't the doctor just die" Ryoma asked himself until a lady at the counter said something.

"May I help you young man" The pointy old women asked?

Ryoma nodded "yeah I have an appointment" he said coldly as he handed the woman the paper of recognition

"I see Miss. Ryozaki will be with you shortly" the old woman said as she pressed a calling button and said "Miss Ryozaki your patient is here" then hung up the phone

Ryoma stood there and started to think for a moment "Ryozaki my old coach or the granddaughter" Ryoma kept on asking himself. "Wait hold on Ryzaki is only a kid how could se possibly be able to stoop to the career" Ryoma said out loud. The woman turned to the boy Ryoma was standing there with an embarrassed look on his face. The women just glanced at the boy and said "she helps out and she is really good at this" the old women answered. Then she turned around and Ryoma was shocked and annoyed he didn't like the old hag. Then Ryoma took a seat at a chair and started to wait until he heard footsteps. A girl wit long brown, red hair came by she had a clipboard in one hand and was holding a pen in the other. She was warding a white coat and a pink skirt under it looked she looked to find it was Ryoma she blushed.

"Ryoma kun" she announced Ryoma stared at her kind appearance

"Hello doctor" Ryoma said with a smirk

"Come with me" she, cooed as she was pink across the cheeks

Ryoma grinned slightly "aww how cute" Ryoma thought with a smug look Ryoma felt his lower area getting a bit stiff. Sakuno walked over to the room it said 101 at the top and had a doctor's name printed on a sign to the left. Ryoma followed the girl inside as the girl passed him a light green gown. Sakuno blushed trying to figure a way to not to sound dumb.

"You need to strip and ware only this" she partly yelled with a face the color of a strawberry

Ryoma was shocked and a little pink across the cheeks himself "what the fuck did she just say" Ryoma said blushing a deep red. Sakuno looked as if she was going to faint and possibly die of embarrassment. To calm her down Ryoma placed his hand on her head and tried to shush her cursing.

"Sorry" Sakuno squeaked softly

"Sakuno needs to calm down and help Ryoma change" Ryoma said with a grin

"What" Sakuno said as her eyes widened

"Help me change" Ryoma said as he licked Sakuno's cheek

Sakuno nodded as she lifted the boy's shirt the boy put his arms up and she saw his chest Sakuno wanted to touch his nipple. Sakuno shyly touched it Ryoma let a moan escape from his mouth. Sakuno blushed as she kept on rubbing her hands on his chest it was warm and firm. Ryoma looked at the girl who was touching his chest he started to chuckle a little she was so cute. Then Ryoma watched the girl blush when he started to put her hand by his shorts. She cocked her head in the confused then she asked the tennis prodigy.

"What do I do" Sakuno asked looking back up at Ryoma who was grinning slightly?

"You said I had to be naked right" Ryoma questioned as his grin turned into a evil smile,

Sakuno turned beat red he wanted her to help him change all the way to the skin Sakuno was curious to see Ryoma anyway. She always had wet dreams about actually seeing him in full form but she never thought it would happen. Sakuno clenched her eyes closed and slipped the boys shorts off. The boy moaned to tell her to keep going she scratched her head as she looked at the boy's boxers. Sakuno took a deep breath as she then ripped them off to reveal Ryoma's manhood. Sakuno stared at it Ryoma couldn't help but chuckle Sakuno pouted a little annoyed that Ryoma was teasing her.

"Ano Ryoma Kun quit teasing me" Sakuno complained

"Mada Mada Da'ne" Ryoma said as he rolled his eyes

Sakuno yelped slightly as Ryoma then started to fiddle with the buttons on Sakuno's white coat. Ryoma slid off the coat "oh she isn't warding a shirt underneath naughty Sakuno try to make me hard" Ryoma was thinking. Sakuno was blushing as he undressed the girl fully. Now they were both naked and Sakuno was getting cold because the air-conditioning was on.

"Ryoma kun I'm cold" Sakuno whined cutely

"Then I'll warm you" Ryoma said forming a smug smile,

Ryoma then took that moment and laid Sakuno on the soft hospital bed Ryoma after locked the door. Sakuno watched him walk back over to Sakuno Ryoma then started to look a Sakuno's mounds. They were perfect Ryoma then started to massage them Sakuno moaned in pleasure. Ryoma could feel himself getting harder he wanted to be inside her to claim the girl but first teasing was in order. The lad then smashed his lips against the shy girl's lips. Sakuno was shocked for a moment but then got over it and started to kiss the boy back. Ryoma was getting hungry not for food but for his lover his crush. Yes Ryoma had a crush on Sakuno as she did for him. He never admitted that he loved her long hair. But he would never tell that to anyone not even Sakuno Ryoma then slipped his tongue into the girl's mouth. The girl let him in with no regret Ryoma licked her cavern she was delicious ever wall her tongue had the flavor of strawberries.

"Muhhhgggh" she moaned into his mouth

Ryoma took his lips of hers then started to lick his lips he wanted to go to her womanhood. Ryoma moved lower Sakuno was panting harshly as she watched Ryoma go to her core. Ryoma then spread out the girl's legs the girl blushed "what is he doing" she asked herself? Then Ryoma licked her Sakuno's eyes went wide "RYOMA" she shouted. Ryoma then picked himself up and gave her a cute, innocent look Sakuno looked at him smiled to let him know that he could continue. Ryoma then jammed his tongue into her insides the girl moaned furiously. Ryoma licked her until her liquids shot out and landed into his mouth he gradually liked her clean. Then without warning Ryoma injected his finger inside of her the girl jolted in pain. Ryoma kept on doing that until her saw more liquids come out the girl was panting hard. Sakuno could feel Ryoma coming back up to suck on her nipple. Cold saliva rapped around the nipple Sakuno threw her head back in pleasure.

"Uhhh Ryoma kun" she moaned

Sakuno then felt guilty Ryoma was giving her so much pleasure and he didn't get any pleasure and or fun. Sakuno then took that thought into action and flipped Ryoma onto the bed. Ryoma gasped "Sakuno" he was shocked Sakuno was so sweet and shy Ryoma never thought she would do anything. Ryoma then smirked Sakuno started to kiss Ryoma's body. Leaving love marks and bites on his neck Ryoma groaned in pleasure Sakuno kissed the boy's chest. Down to Ryoma's area he then started to blush when she started to stroke the boy.

"AHHHH" Ryoma groaned Sakuno smiled as she continued

Sakuno wanted to do something dirty and decisive Sakuno then took Ryoma's manhood and put it in her mouth sucking softly. Ryoma moaned and groaned for her to keep going Ryoma kept on getting harder and harder. Until he then released his cum into her mouth Sakuno gagged because it came so fast. She still drank it all Ryoma was amazed that she did it.

"WOW Sakuno your very brave" Ryoma said as he kissed her forehead

"Ryoma I want you inside of me" Sakuno said fully and without stuttering

"Do you trust me" Ryoma asked eyeing the girl with is amber, cat eyes?

"Ryoma kun I trust you with all my heart" Sakuno said with a sweet smile

Ryoma felt warm by the comment and laid the girl on the bed kissing her softly and placing his manhood in front of her entrance. Then Ryoma thrusted into the girl Sakuno screamed in pleasure and Ryoma groaned.

"HARDER, FASTER RYOMA KUN" Sakuno moaned wildly

Ryoma went faster his thrusts went fast and hard but Sakuno just wanted more and more the two moaned and yelled each other's names. As Ryoma thtusted and went all the way to their climax.. All the fluids came out mixed together Ryoma was panting and so was Sakuno. Ryoma was lying on the girl's chest using the girl's breasts as pillows.

"Sakuno" Ryoma sighed

"Yes Ryoma kun" Sakuno answered

"Be Mine" Ryoma whispered

"But Ryoma I already am" Sakuno said pointing at their lower areas together

Ryoma smiled as the two cuddled together for a long time on the hospital bed Ryoma then decided that he now loved the doctor's. Since Sakuno was there to give him all the fun and physicals he needed.

"Sakuno I love you" Ryoma said kissing the girl

"Love you too" Sakuno said snuggling into Ryoma's chest

The End

I hope you liked it

Please Rate


End file.
